transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Landfill Shenanigans
NOTE: This is a partial log, so if anyone has the beginning poses please add them if possible! Thanks! California Covering almost 158,700 square miles, the Golden State contains everything from redwood and sequoia forests in the north, to the fertile Central Valley, to the deserts of the south and east. A land of contrasts, the lush beauty of forested national parks such as Redwood and Yosemite are matched by the harsh beauty of the Death Valley and Joshua Tree national parks. The coast, too, varies from waves dashing themselves at the foot of the rocky cliffs in the north to gentle swells lapping the sandy beaches in Southern California. The state is not only one of the most beautiful, but is also the most populous in the United States, concentrated mostly in major cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco. Kenworth K1000 simply remains in semi form and watches. These flesh creatures, humans, are so...so...stupid. Making a fuss about their garbage when the Junkions are clearly going to take it away. His fingers itch to pull the trigger and make target practice of them all but he can't forget the last time the EDC showed up and began to melt his armor off. He'll pass if he can, thank you very much. But he does record what he sees. You never know when Galvatron or one of the intelegence officers could glean a little something from this. Gunn-Arr has been paying as close attention to politics, the Olympics, and current events as he ever does. Which means...well...you know, he meant to, but then he found that Dukes of Hazard boxed set, and a couple of other re-releases, and... Point is, Gunn-Arr is still whistling cheerfully as his Space Shovel turns into a Techno-Pickaxe (By the clever transformation method of 'Gunn-Arr turned it 90 degrees'), smacking an old wrecked car in half with a series of swings. Rummaging in it, Gunn-Arr sets his oil down, eyeing ignition modules critically before nodding with satisfaction. "Reuse, recycle indeed! Just what I always wanted." Humming happily, the Junkion gunner pops a panel in his arm open, pulling out an older chunk of electronics and slapping the fresh one in. "Just what the doctor ordered, ayup." Wreck-Gar is still standing on his hill of trash when Hubcap wanders over. Looking up from his checklist, he says, "Sorry, you're not on my list. But that doesn't mean we can't be friends. What can Junk do for you today?" Yelling over Hubcap when he hears a car being destroyed, smacked, punctured, and otherwise destroyed, "Yo Gunn-Arr, you want to keep it down over there. I'm trying to have a conversation with . . . with . . . what did you say your name was, again?" Meanwhile, it seems that Motormaster is illegally parked. One of the many police who showed up to the outskirts of the landfill approaches him, "Sir, if you would wind down the window, please?" He can't see through the tinted window, otherwise he'd know there was no driver. Apocryphacius is apparently ignored by the police, despite asking a question of them. Apparently, they would rather bother the illegally parked truck. Making a disgusted noise, the Quinesson decides to go follow Hubcap, which leads him closer to Wreck-gar and the Junkion gumbies, who are... aggressively scavenging the landfill. Apocryphacius has to ask, "...do you have a permit for this?" Apocryphacius transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. Hubcap pauses, then adjusts his mind-set. Okay, Junkions, that means TV. He starts flashing Military slogans across his windscreen as he smiles charmingly and suggests: "Junk can help me Be All That I Can Be!" Triggerhappy transforms into a blue and white Cybertronian aircraft. Gunn-Arr glances up from his Excavation, blinking at Wreck-Gar and then staring at Hubcap as he starts trying to talk TeeVee. "...Try sign-language, boss!" So speaking, Gunn-Arr pulls an old street sign out of the rubble and tosses it up to Hubcap before resuming the whole 'tearing the car apart'. It /is/ slightly quieter, this time, although Gunny does take time to wave cheerily at the Quint as he goes about systematically replacing old and worn out parts with newer bits torn out of the landfill, as well as continuing to shovel choice Bitz into the Lewt Sack. When a police officer finally gets off the phone, he looks around for the Quintesson, "Okay, here's the . . . story." He asks one of the support personnel, "Where'd he go?" Only to see the Quintesson floating into the garbage site, "Hey, you shouldn't go there, it's not safe!" Then, he adds, "Your funeral, pal." He proceeds to have a short conversation with some other support personnel, which eventually leads to a small but nervous group venturing into the landfill to take up a support role for him, as it'd probably reflect poorly on them were they to allow the Quintesson to get hurt. Wreck-Gar asks Hubcap, "What's the dealio, Autobot-io?" as Hubcap has just sprouted slogans, without actually answering Wreck-Gar's earlier question, or asking any new ones. Calling out to Gunn-Arr, "That's good, keep up the good work, and inside o' six months, you'll be running the joint." Hubcap snatches the sign out of the air, then grimaces, slightly. "That bad, huh? So much for putting you at ease." Moving up beside Wreck-Gar, he waves a hand to encompass the site. "I don't suppose you could have contacted city officials prior to this?" He pauses then, head tilted as he calculates. "You might actually be able to get paid for hauling the contents away." Wreck-Gar says, "We have a non-binding, grossly out of proportion, hypothetical verbal agreement with General Cross, that we're abusing. I claim this land in the name of Junkion." He then turns and points to a Junkion flag, clearly planted in the garbage pile. Then, when being paid is mentioned, "I insist it be in the one dollar coins. Me money bin is empty and I feel like swimming." As long as Apocryphacius does not /die/, the EDC probably would not be too upset. His job regularly involves harm's way. If he does die, well... /someone/ will probably enjoy dissecting his corpse! he politely listens to Wreck-Gar's reply. He considers that Wreck-Gar is a head of State and that it is not in his job description to cause a diplomatic incident. The Quintessons tilts to the side a bit and rattles off, "According to legal precedent in a Minnesota case, once deposited in a landfill, garbage becomes the property of the /city/. If General Cross wanted this material, he would have to go through proper requisition channels first. I seriously doubt that he has granted you authorisation to remove this material. Metals tend to be particularly valuable, and the city would profit from them." Kenworth K1000 ignores the police officer as if no one was there. No one but us...mmmmm....turbo rats. Yeah, that's the term. Perhaps his 'driver' parked the truck and left for awhile. He continues to record the going's on's down below, focusing on each Junkion for awhile, trying to catch a name, then listening in on Hubcap and Wreck-gar and Apocraphacius. Wreck-Gar looks aghast, "This is your junk? You're not going to let us have it?" Although he doesn't think of it in such terms, he's offering a sweetheart deal for the city, take their junk, and he'll do it at his own expense. Sure, there is some valuable stuff in there, but most of it isn't. It's just waste. "But Cross promised, he said we could have it. We thought humans didn't like junk, that's why you, they, keep throwing it away!" The police officer ends up writing ticket, and sticking it on the windshield of Motormaster. Not much else he can do. There's no phone number for a trucking company on the panels for him to call. Hubcap freezes at the mention of Cross' name, then turns to Wreck-Gar with a huge smile. "Cross, huh?" Then he reaches up to place a hand on Wreck-Gar's shoulder. "We can /definitely/ work with this." And then Apocryphacius speaks his piece. "True, but his name will no doubt lend weight in discussions with city officials. Annnd you're actually calling him..." Apocryphacius is really not amused. He points out, "/Metal/," which is mostly what the Junkions are taking, "is valuable. You are denying a revenue source to this city. In any case, you have violated Terran law, and General Cross denies any such agreement as you claim. You can put back what you have taken and quietly allow the police of this city to write up for tressassing." He leaves their other options unsaid. Triggerhappy had been cruising the skies above the US west coast looking for trouble as usual. He'd been helping out on the Titanus lately, but was finding that to be rather boring--not enough shooting involved. So, here he was, soaring over San Franscisco, and what does he see? That tentacly thing he saw at that air show in Las Vegas, along with a bunch of those Junkion scrapheaps and an Autobot. And...was that Motormaster? Affirmative on that one. "Hahahahah!" The targetmaster cackles. I can't believe our luck, Blowpipe! It's those disgusting scrapheaps the Junkions, and that tentacly thing! And they even threw an Autobot in there!" "Triggerhappy, I don't believe that attacking them would be wise--our forces are severely outnumbered." "Psh, don't you remember what Shockwave said? We're supposed to embarrass the EDC! So that's what I'm doin'!" "And how -exactly- do you plan to--" the Nebulan begins, but it's too late already, Triggerhappy has already swooped down out of the sky and begun peppering the area with high-energy photons. "Hey, Motormaster, that you? What're you doing just sitting there, don't you want to kick some aft-plate?!" Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Apocryphacius with his Have gun have FUN! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Kenworth K1000 with his Have gun have FUN! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Gunn-Arr with his Have gun have FUN! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Wreck-Gar with his Have gun have FUN! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Hubcap with his Have gun have FUN! (Full-Auto) Area attack! Wreck-Gar and Hubcap seem to be listening to some channel talk. Wreck-Gar being talked about, so what's Hubcap's excuse? But, while listening, and occasionally talking, he replies, "If you say so, just a name, no different from Garfield the Cat, or David Beckham, or Fred Flinstone . . ." which is when he spots Triggerhappy, coming in for an attack run, "DUCK!" he calls out, with many a Junkion replying, "Goose." One replies, "Maverick." And he tries to shove the Quintesson out of the way, taking the barrage himself, as well as a few others. "Junkions, we are under attack! Defend the garbage!" Strangely, he picks up the door Gunn-Arr had broken off the car earlier, and hurls it like a Frisbee. Combat: Wreck-Gar misses Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Car Door Frisbee attack! Gunn-Arr is still a happy Junkion, playing Junkcraft in the yard, burrowing into the trash pile for new Stuff. As he pops out, admiring a shiny chrome engine just begging to be ripped apart and rebuilt into some sort of terrifying monstrosity, the insane cybernetic jet thing comes swooping down, bullets churning up the junkyard as the strafe occurs. Gunn-Arr just sighs, dropping the engine and ducking, raising that heavily armored arm of his up, trying to take the brunt of it on the spare plating. "AWwwww, Slag. Damn you, Dukeboy! You just ruined my /paint/!!!" Growling in annoyance, Gunn-Arr reaches back, the gatling gun on his back swiveling around as he attempts to return the favor of Many Bullets Fired In Triggerhappy's Direction. Junkions are generous like that. Combat: Gunn-Arr strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Gatlin' Gun attack! Apocryphacius is quite able to defend himself, thanks. He does not need Wreck-Gar's help. Irritably, he notes, "Very well. All of you heard General Cross's official position. If you want this material, pay the city for it. I find that... more than fair." He falls back and tries to draw a bead on the jet. Shooting something right now might just be nice. Combat: Apocryphacius sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Apocryphacius misses Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Disruptor attack! Kenworth K1000 had been perfectly happy to just sit there, minding his own business really, playing spy for once, when out of the blue comes, of all Cons, Triggerhappy. He was about to radio the dumb-aft to tell him to shut up and that he was just here to observe, nothing more, when he got nailed in the side by one of Triggerhappy's wild shots. It didn't do much in the way of damage but it's the principle of the thing. And it burned away his parking ticket!!! Transforming up out of his truck mode, he stands on top of the hillside overlooking everything. "Fraggen Air HEAD!" Motormaster bellows in his deep voice, "I'll get you for that!" Hubcap frowns at what he's hearing over the radio. Yeah, he can work with that, but... uh-oh, Incoming! "Why the gunfire, why is there always gunfire?" He complains as he limps towards cover, supporting the leg shot up by Triggerhappy. Kenworth K1000 transforms into his Motormaster mode. "Aww, what?! Are you -scared- of the EDC now, Motormaster?" Triggerhappy taunts, still cackling like a maniac while he dodges most of the counterfire but is still grazed in the wing by a gatling gun. "Scared of the little fleshies 'cuz they hit ya with that disintegrator thing? Pfff! I would've thought you'd be tougher than -that-, King of the Road! C'mon, show 'em who's--" And then Motormaster shoots at him, though he manages to barrelroll and dodge that as well. "HEY! There's a bunch of Junkions and Autobots over THERE, glitchead!" he yells, and not paying much attention to where he is going, the jet ends up headed for the Junkion with the gatling gun. "And I thought -Triggerhappy- was crazy..." Blowpipe thinks to himself. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Gunn-Arr with his Look out below! (Ram) attack! -1 Gunn-Arr keeps up a constant stream of fire, smirking as he adds some fresh bullet marks to Triggerhappy's wing. Course, the gloatin' would probably be done at a better time when ol' Triggerhappy wasn't too busy tauntin' to pay attention to /flyin'/. "Awwwwwwwwww, /slag/." Gunn-Arr's got a deadpan expression on his face in the moments before impact, afore there's the noise of two large vehicles smashing together, sending Gunn-Arr skidding across the Junkyard, half-folded over Triggerhappy's wing before flinging him through a pile of wrecked teevees and bathubs, the noise of breaking Space Porcelain and ancient Ray Tubes accompanying a litany of curses. Levering himself outta his crater, Gunn-Arr returns fire, a series of laser-tubes folding out of his heavy gaunlet as he charges them for a moment, then fires them up at Triggerhappy. "Jackass! Watch where you're flyin', next time! Oh, and die, if ya would." Pewpewpewpew! Combat: Gunn-Arr sets his defense level to Guarded. Combat: Gunn-Arr strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Wrist Lasers (Laser) attack! Wreck-Gar says, "Sorry, didn't mean to invade your personal space, Mr. Apocalypse, but I've got me a Stunticon to bag." Leaping up and over Hubcap, why is anyone's guess, he does a free standing somersault, drawing an axe from subspace long the way, and rushes towards Motormaster, "He'll be running down the mountain when he comes, he'll be running down the mountain when he comes, he'll be running down the mountain, he'll be running down the mountain, he'll be running down the mountain when he comes!" Rushing forward, axe in hand, he lunges, swinging his axe, "There can be only one!" Hubcap draws his cheap standard-issue blaster, then draws up short as he hears the radio chatter. Surprisingly, he finds himself in a moral quandary. That shouldn't happen to him. But... Experiments? Throwing a few laser bursts in the general direction of the Decepticons, he reluctantly reacts, activating his software security suite. Combat: Wreck-Gar sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Motormaster with his Armor Axe attack! Garbled voice Hubcap says, "The Junkions are happy to sell us to Cross. Cross mentioned 'Experiments.'" Triggerhappy says, "All the more reason why we should reduce them to slag!" Motormaster says, "What?...What?! Triggerhappy, you fragging creep! I was doing just fine listening in and then you go and blow my cover. I ain't gonna be no experiment for that fleshie again!" Triggerhappy says, "What, you -scared-?" Garbled voice Hubcap says, "Fine, either of you gets scrapped, I'm leaving you for the Fleshies." Motormaster says, "I'm not scared, I'm ...I'm put out, yeah, that's how it's said. You weren't the one that had his armor completely melted off and then had your cables and tubes begin to melt." Triggerhappy says, "Psh, Cross doesn't scare me." Triggerhappy says, "Without his little tank thing? He's just a bag of meat!" Triggerhappy says, "And water. Mostly water. I think...right?" Triggerhappy makes an exasperated noise. "Tch yeah -right-!" Apocryphacius says softly, faces shifting, "Motormaster. You have recovered /well/. How would you like to experience cybercidic radiation /again/?" Apocryphacius doesn't have any of the weapons with him, but if they capture Motormaster... well, Apocryphacius knows what his boss is like, and it is neither his place to approve nor disapprove. Simply to obey. He takes aim and tries to potshot the Stunticon leader around Wreck-Gar's assault. Apocryphacius transforms into his Apocryphacius mode. Combat: Apocryphacius strikes Motormaster with his Laser attack! Hah! Now Motormoster would -have- to start fighting, thanks to Wreck-gar! But now Triggerhappy has more important things to to worry about, as he realizes he's smashed right into some Junkion with a gatling gun. The jet spins out of control, transforming just before hitting a pile of garbage. "Sure, sure! I'll watch next time, yeah, so I can make sure my turbines end up right in your face!" he laughs. "But I like shooting better, so that'll have to wait." He levels Blowpipe's gun mode at the Junkion and fires. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter 's Shooting is more fun attack on Gunn-Arr goes wild! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes himself with his Shooting is more fun attack! Contrail says, "Hmm. Now might be a good time to use Planet Junkion for bombing practise." Buzzsaw says, "...How would you tell if it did anything?" Triggerhappy says, "That...is a good question. Hah!" Motormaster had taken a shot at Triggerhappy, not 'happy' at all himself and turned to look down the hill to see what was going on below when the blade of an axe came slashing through the air and thudded into his chest armor. Staggering backwards he snarls, violently. Reaching forward, he attempts to grab ahold of the the Junkion who has ahold of the axe and pull him forward, to try and crush him in as he attempts to wrap his arms around the mech. "You're pissing me off!" Special Agent Marauder says, "With our luck, we'd bomb them and they'd unearth another of our old superweapons to use against us." Contrail says, "By all means. Let them try." Combat: Motormaster sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Motormaster strikes Wreck-Gar with his Arm Crusher of Doom (Smash) attack! Special Agent Marauder says, "How have your efforts gone to retrieve the Magnetiser, Contrail?" Wreck-Gar pulls his axe out of Motormaster's chest, which is when the Stunticon begins trying to intimidate him, "That's good, let it out, it's not wise to bottle up all that rage. Come on fella, you can do it." And he's right, as Motormaster uses his strength t otry and crumple Wreck-Gar's nice new used armour. "Hey, I just found that!" His upper torso stays in place, but his lower torso twists, a leg coming out to give a spinning back kick to the 'ribs'. "If I fall, avenge me Gunn-Arr!" Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Motormaster with his Sweep The Leg attack! Hubcap's optics flicker at the response he's recieved, and he's surprised at the amount of chaos he's managed to sow simply by being honest. "Gonna have to bear that in mind," he mutters to himself. Yeah, well, Triggerhappy's not quite as lucky this time. Gunn-Arr quickly turns and stomps on the end of a small car, flipping the rusting hulk up to absorb the jet's volley this time, before a series of snickers escape him as the Decepticon plows into a junk pile. Kicking the hulk away, Gunn-Arr goes into a sprint, whistling at one of the gumbies peeking out of cover. "Oy! Bucky! Don't tell the elf!" The gumby nods and drops into a crouch, lacing his hands together as Gunn-Arr sprints full speed towards him, then lunges upwards through the air towards Triggerhappy, pulling a sword from a slot in his buckler and grinning maniacally as he attempts to ker-stabslash the nutty jet from the air. "Heeeeeeeeeeere's JOHNNY!" Combat: Gunn-Arr strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Ginsu Sword - Honest! (Kick) attack! Apocryphacius does note that Hubcap is not joining in on the fight. What is that Minibot up to? However, Motormaster is the greater concern, by far. Triggerhappy... is Triggerhappy's own worst enemy. The best the Quintesson can do is piddling little potshots, though, which he does. Combat: Apocryphacius strikes Motormaster with his Pistol attack! Garbled voice Hubcap says, "Swindle wasn't a part of this, was he? Wouldn't surprise me to hear he had kickbacks from the Junkions." Motormaster was working to crush Wreck-gar against his chest when all of a sudden, he feels his legs swept out from underneath him. Going down with a massive crash, he overbalances and while still trying to hang onto Wreck-gar to cause him more damage by landing on him, he begins to slip and slide and roll down the hill towards the human refuse pile. "Agh! Blowpipe, this is all your fault!" Triggerhappy cries out as his shots are deflected back at him. He throws the nebulan into a particulary foul-smelling pile of waste as if to 'punish' him, which probably contains a good amount of human excrement from baby diapers or something. It's so disgusting that the Nebulan pukes in his own exosuit. Lovely. Meanwhile, Triggerhappy is speared by Gunn-Arr's sword. Sparks and energon fall from a wound that opens up in his side. He grabs the blade, jerking it out and flies a distance away, taking notice of Hubcap who is just standing there. "Aw the Autobum is missing out on the fun! Here, let me help you join the party!" He attempts to grab the minibot and fling him at the Junkion. Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter misses Hubcap with his Don't be a party pooper! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter strikes Gunn-Arr with his Don't be a party pooper! (Ruckus) Area attack! Combat: Motormaster strikes Wreck-Gar with his Moto fell down and broke his crown and Wreck-gar got smashed to pieces after! (Ram) attack! Hubcap isn't just standing there, he's - ack, he's reacting quickly to avoid the incoming disarmed Decepticon. He dives, he rolls, he comes up on his feet. A hatch in his arm snaps open and he fires a laser blast from the weapon hidden therein. Combat: Hubcap strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his See this is why I try not to shoot people. (Laser) attack! Combat: Hubcap's attack has damaged your Accuracy! Wreck-Gar is brought down by the massive Stunticon, and used as a sled. Wreck-Gar tries not to talk, but it's hard doing that while screaming. His mouth is filled with bits of debris as Motormaster and Wreck-Gar slide down the hillside, "Ow, ow, ow, ow." He repeats on the way down. You'd think those spikes all over Wreck-Gar's body would sow him down, but you don't always get what you wish for. "All right, tiny, that's it!" He swings his arm, trying to get Motormaster off of him, and rolls onto his back, so he can try and kick. When he finally frees himself, he'll pull out a rifle-like device from a compartment in his hip, "Hasta la vista, Motie." Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Motormaster with his Decelerator Shotgun attack! Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Motormaster's Agility. (Crippled) Apocryphacius takes a moment to give Wreck-Gar a few light repairs, as Wreck-Gar's damage output is far in excess of his own. he has worked with Dee-Kal before. He is relatively familiar with the quirks of Junkion construction. Combat: Apocryphacius quickly patches up some of Wreck-Gar's minor injuries. You paged Gunn-Arr with 'if you are at a loss as to how gunn-arr managed to get hit even though he missed hubcap, feel free to say I threw a piece of junk at you or something' Combat: Gunn-Arr sets his defense level to Protected. Gunn-Arr blinks as Hubcap comes flying in, dropping to the dirt to avoid taking a Minibot to the face. Unfortunately, the Dirt is full of Sharp Metal Junk, so there's a loud *CLANG* and a momentarily concussed Junkion gunner lying in the ground. "...Ow. Mable, who threw a sugar log through the wall?" Pushing himself upwards, Gunn-Arr slaps himself a few times, shaking his head briskly. There's a rattling noise, and things seem to be working properly after that. "Hmmm. I will see your flying minibot, and respond in kind!" At which point, Gunn-Arr snaps that Gatling Gun around again, using a pile of debris as a brace as he attempts to ventilate Triggerhappy again with small pieces of high velocity metal. Junkions are occasional liars, it seems, as that's gunfire, not a minibot! Combat: Gunn-Arr strikes Cybertronian Turbo-Thrust Jet Fighter with his Gatlin' Gun attack! It wasn't like it was a controlled fall down the hill for Motormaster either. He grunted and snarled the entire way down. Towards the bottom he actually lost his grip on the Junkion and then landed face down in the pile of trash. As he was about to push himself up, he felt the gun pressed against his back and the shot go through his armor. "Ahhhhggggg!!!!" he shouted as he tried to pull himself away. He pulled in air to cool his internal systems. He was looking a bit rough already. He felt like a fool, letting himself get pulled into this fight. He tried to stagger to his feet.... Combat: Motormaster takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Did that Junkion just smash his own face into a pile of sharp metal? Seems he did. "Hahahahahha! Watch where you're smashing your -face- next time, scrapheap!" Triggerhappy cackles wildly. But Blowpipe's time in the trash pile is up now, so he goes to retreat his Nebulon partner and fire off a shot at Gunn-Arr again. Blowpipe better cooperate -this- time! Triggerhappy reverts to his root form. Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Gunn-Arr with his Better luck -this- time? attack! Wreck-Gar is a little busy, tangling with Motormaster, but he is relieved when Apocryphacius gives him a bit of a pick me up. Trying to hold still for the repairs, to make it easier on the Quintesson, he puts up his fists, and blocks, "Come on, I can take it, is that all you got, why, my sister bot hits harder than that!" He goes on, taunting Motormaster, though most of them are probably lost on the Stunticon, and besides, Motormaster looks pretty exhausted. Then, Wreck-Gar, concern for his enemy, asks, "You all right, you don't look so good." Combat: Wreck-Gar takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Awwww, man, now there's shards of metal all over the place! Thanks a /lot/ Blowpipe. Grumbling in annoyance, Gunn-Arr tries to wipe his optics clean, only smearing more oil over them. Blinking rapidly, he makes the best guesstimate he can for where Jerkball and Jerkball's Gunpartner are, the side-mounted disruptor on his gun firing at Triggerhappy with a loud 'FWEEEEENFWEENFWEEN' noise. Because that noise is FUTURUSITIC from the FUTURE. Or something. It might just be a speaker taped onto the gun with old sci-fi recordings. WHO KNOWS? Combat: Gunn-Arr misses Triggerhappy with his Junkgun Disruptor (Disruptor) attack! Why would Motormaaster smell of fast food? Been busy running folks over near a truck-stop? Regardless, until Hubcap thinks of a new line to dangle, his fishing is done. Rummaging around in the junk, he manages to find his standard-issue Autobot rifle. Combat: Hubcap strikes Triggerhappy with his Am I actually supposed to use this? (Disruptor) attack! But while Gunn-Arr is trying to regain his bearings, Triggerhappy transforms and flies behind him, then transforms again and takes a shot at the Junkion's back. His chassis is pretty badly battered by now, and he is trailing energon all over the place. Despite this, he is grinning maniacally, like a crazy Decepticon who is having the time of his life. In fact, he -is- a crazy Decepticon having the time of his life. Hubcap's rifle blast adds to the damage, but not by much. The targetmaster taunts him anyway, though. "Don't worry Autoslag, I'll be getting to you next, right after I turn this Junkion into his favorite thing--scrap metal! He'll be happier for it, I'm sure!" Combat: Triggerhappy strikes Gunn-Arr with his In the back (Laser) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Motormaster hefts himself to his feet and towers a little over the others, snarling. "Go frag yourself." he says in response to Wreck-gar's question. In fact, he punctuates the statement by pulling his Atom-Smasher Cannon as he begins to back away from the others and levels it at Wreck-gar, takes aim and pulls the trigger. Astrotrain deadpans, "Oh joy. Orbital duty again. Such excitement to be had floating around like a piece of space junk." Combat: Motormaster strikes Wreck-Gar with his Atom-Smasher Cannon attack! Shockwave says, "Your mission is an important one, Astrotrain. Any advanced warning of enemy approach or signs of new territory to exploit is critical to the success of the operation." Garbled voice Hubcap says, "Next time, take Triggerhappy." Gunn-Arr grunts, dropping his gun as he falls to a three point stance, a large plate of armor blasted off his back, internals sparking and leaking down his back. Eyes narrowing, Gunn-Arr, tenses slightly, then spins, kicking off the junk pile as he flings a piece of metal at Triggerhappy as a feint. The main attack, tho', is Gunn-Arr attempting to shoulder-tackle Triggerhappy into and through a pile of debris, armored arm battering at his face. ...Assuming that's Triggerhappy and not a double-image from the concussion-and-oil combo blurring his sensors a bit. Combat: Gunn-Arr sets his defense level to Fearless. Astrotrain briefly cuts out a second as one can hear the telltale *PCHEW PCHEW* of space lasers in the background, "Well! That was fun...briefly." Apocryphacius has to go make some shipping arrangements! And so he is written out of the plot. Shockwave says, "It is a Terran corporation satellite, no doubt passing along any information it captures to Earth Defence Command." Hubcap manages to duck behind another pile of debris and, throws a little chaos into the mix in his own style. Wreck-Gar does a spinning flip, rotating along a diagonal axis as he tries to avoid the Atom-Smasher, but his chest is struck, giving it a nice scar. Too bad it won't last. Junk will cover it up, and then it'll be forgotten. "I'll get you for that, you and your little plane too!" Landing on his feet, he'll do another kick, this one upward, over Motormaster's shoulder, only for the heel to come down towards the Stunticon' shoulder. Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Motormaster with his Heel into the shoulder Kick attack! Fortunately for Gunn-Arr, his aim is true despite his impaired optics. Triggerhappy is too dazed to notice the piece of metal coming his way, but suddenly finds himself getting slammed with an armored shoulder plate. He is flung backward into a pile of debris, all kinds of scrap metal boring into his already damaged armor from all sides. Energon is -everywhere-. The Targetmaster finally comes to rest on the other side of the junk pile, his motionless form smoking and sparking. If Motormaster decides to leave him there for blowing his cover, he'll leak out soon. Or Primus forbid, Cross will find him and experiment on him... Shockwave says, "An Earth perpetually without energy is little use to us." Astrotrain says, "Aw c'mon. Used to be we made it off of the resources of this place. Or whatever the Boss used to call it back in those times." Astrotrain says, "Man those were the days." Astrotrain says, "Raiding hydroelectric dams. Changing the tides to produce energy. Causing -Earthquakes- to get at magma to make energon cubes." Astrotrain says, "Frontier days!" Buzzsaw says, "Good times." Astrotrain says, "Back then even the Autobots had to hide." Shockwave says, "Those small minded operations were appropriate for the limited resources at the Empire's disposal at the time." Garbled voice Hubcap says, "Cross gets his way, they still might." Shockwave says, "They fueled the rebirth of our operation on Cybertron and allowed us to re-ignite the war across the galaxy." Astrotrain says, "That reminds me." Astrotrain says, "What did you do for four million years until Megatron called you up anyway?" Shockwave says, "The Autobots will not go back into hiding, soldier. If the UN asks them to leave, I suspect Rodimus Prime will reluctantly agree." Motormaster staggers and goes down to a knee from the kick to his shoulder, the shoulder that now goes numb. Looking over at that moment, he sees Triggerhappy go down and stay down. Growling, he heaves himself back to his feet, one arm hanging at his side. Making a rush at Wreck-gar, he feints to the left and dodges around the Junkion and heads towards Triggerhappy, scooping him up on the way by. "You owe me BIG for this you little turbo-weasle," he snaps as he then runs towards the other side of the junk pile and transforms into his semi form, much battered and banged up now, Triggerhappy disappearing miraciously into the trailer. Laying on the horn, he barrels through several police cars out on the edges of the garbage dump and works to keep going in his full out retreat. Garbled voice Hubcap says, "There were reports to file. Many, many reports." Combat: Motormaster begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Wreck-Gar and Imperial "Arrr" Destroyer Astrotrain says, "I wasn't talkin to you gumby seeker McGarglemouth!" Shockwave says, "Decepticon activities on Cybertron are well documented, Astrotrain, however in brief: the planet had no energon. Soldiers could barely fire their guns, let alone move and fight in a war. The Decepticons held the vast majority of the planet, and so there was no offensive required. Actual military engagements were rare, and many soldiers were deactivated to conserve power rather than allow everyone to go offline." Gunn-Arr makes a half-hearted swing at Motormaster as he sprints-and-grabs Triggerhappy, before overbalancing a bit and landing on his side in the Junk. "...Huh. When did that jackass hit my knee servo? Nnnf. Ah well, least there's parts around." Sighing, Gunn-Arr rolls onto his back, staring up at the sky before a couple of other Junkions saunter up. Accepting a hand up, Gunn-Arr limps back to his gun, swinging it onto its mount, and starts rummaging for suitable Bitz to weld on to hold his Juicy Innards in until he's able to get properly replaced. Astrotrain says, "I knew they were deactivated. I heard all about that. Course -I- was off being sexy in the galaxy." Astrotrain says, "But what did -you- do?" Garbled voice Hubcap says, "I /see./ I shall now forward all my reports for your authorisation." Shockwave says, "Space flight outside our solar system was near impossible, and even communications extending to other planets required specialized technology." Apocryphacius has disconnected. Hubcap sighs and settles himself down on a large piece of scrap, not even pretending to object to Motormaster making off with Triggerhappy. Wreck-Gar looks at Motormaster, watching him grab the fallen jet, "Hey, that's my trophy." He sticks his thumb into his mouth, and holds it up, checking for air flow. He leans down, picking up a piece of garbage and lets it drop. "Hmm," he sounds introspective. He then pulls out his axe, miming throwing it in a practice throw, then a second, and on the third, he'll let loose, hurling it towards the wheel-over-axel trailer, trying to stick it in the cab's roof! Combat: Wreck-Gar strikes Motormaster with his Flying Axe of DoooooooooOOOMMMM! attack! Triggerhappy comes to in Motormaster's trailer later. "Hey Motormaster, I told you it'd be fun." He smirks. "Don't tell me it wasn't fun beating the slag out of the Junkions." Motormaster feels the axe hit him on the top of his cab, actually lodging there. He lets out a groan of pain but thankfully that's 'NOT' where his head is. It actually folds into another part of the assemblage. But it still hurt like scrap!! "You OWE me, you fragger. I should crush you into a cube of refuse right now and leave your aft here...." Motormaster continues to drive away WITH Wreck-gar's axe sticking out of the top of him. Wreck-Gar pouts, "I lost my favourite axe." He shakes his fist at the retreating Stunticon, "Yeah, you better run!" Then he turns around and heads back to the group, giving Gunn-Arr a look over, before he pulls out a medical instrument, looking like a tricorder. "Looks like you've got a nasty gash in your rotator cuff there." He'll begin doing some field repairs. Fortunately, they're in a landfill, so there are plenty of spare parts. Combat: Wreck-Gar prepares Gunn-Arr for surgery, his COMBAT flag has been waived. Combat: Wreck-Gar expertly repairs Gunn-Arr's injuries. Combat: Wreck-Gar is able to repair some of Gunn-Arr's internal systems damage. Gunn-Arr gives a lazy thumbs up to the humans afore dropping onto a pile of junk, waiting for Doctor Wreck-Garr, MD PHD JD BWI to do his magic. Groaning, Gunn-Arr pats around his armor, finally pulling a large water drum out, squirting his optics clean. "Yeah...Just a few in the cuff. And my braincase. And my thigh. Damn Decepticons." Wreck-Gar is hardly the finest Junkion medic, but he knows his stuff. A few moments later and Gunn-Arr will be "Right as rain, there you go, all patched up, now, time to rescue the princess, and kill the evil wizard, not necessarily in that order."